Lordaeron Temple Knights
The Lordaeron Temple Knights or "LTK" began as a resistance organization founded by Lord Bishop Daern Truefaith in the Latter Winter of Year 25. It has since grown from a minor movement of former Knights of Lordaeron to an resistance army to a bastion of stability in Lordaeron and eventually to its present incarnation as New Lordaeron's professional army. Origins Following the destruction of the Temple of Light in Stratholme, their ceremonial guardians fled to the south and the Kingdom of Stormwind. Lord Bishop Daern Truefaith was one of those leading the shattered knights in those days. His arrival in the south was noticed by many of of the refugees of Lordaeron, who flocked to his for spiritual guidance. Choosing to evade the inactivity of the Church in the affairs of the fallen northern kingdoms or perhaps being disillusioned by the Church's lack of action in regards to rumors of a Crusade (at that time the Scarlet Crusade was only rumor) of holy zealots in the north---the Lord Bishop decided to take an active role in the recovery of his nation. By Year 23, he and his fellow Temple guardians sought out other refugees of Lordaeron--which were in plentiful supply within the Kingdom of Stormwind. Together they formed a band committed to the ideal of returning to Lordaeron and driving the unholy armies of the dead from their sacred soil. Unfortunately, corruption permeated this band as members from the zealous Scarlet Crusade had ventured south to find recruits and many of the Lord Bishop's band of refugees became contaminated with the Scarlet's tainted philosophy. Therefore, in a sharp schism, he out of this movement along with his former Temple guardians and a few of the Lordaeron refugees. The Founding In the Latter Winter of Year 25, the Lord Bishop and his loyal followers camped in the ruins of Duskwood's Raven Hill village and it was there that they decided they could no longer wait for the restoration of Lordaeron---they would take the matter into there own hands. To formalize this decision, Lord Bishop Truefaith drafted a document that would be known as the Declaration of the Temple Knights, it states: "We, the Temple Knights for the Restoration of Lordaeron, do therefore in the name-and by the authority-of the House of Menethil and the whole of Humanity, solemnly publish and declare our intentions. We seek, through every and all means available, including force of arms, to restore the ancestral lands of Lordaeron into the hands and governance of it's exiled and rightful claimants. Furthermore, without limiting our intentions to the liberation of Lordaeron City itself, we solemnly declare our intent to drive the undead forces of the Forsaken and their Scourge kin from the very face of Azeroth. Resolute is our determination and unflinching is our resolve in this pursuit; until Light take us or the whole of Lordaeron stands reclaimed, to this we pledge ourselves. O Benevolent Light, thy will be done.." Now, armed with a purpose and the determination to follow through, the Lord Bishop began expanding the ranks of his emerging paramilitary force. It was in those days that such a figures as Aulric Forsen, Astri Florencia, Flannan O'Siodhachain, and Archayell the Quel'dorei first came to prominence. These major key figures would provide the support and experience that the Lord Bishop needed in establishing the Lordaeron Temple Knights. Category:Military